


An Animals Cry's

by r5tt33th



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Scene, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frist fix tings, Gen, Truly they aren’t romantic here, but when isn’t she dead, like at all, max all up in her headspace, nathan and max can be seen as very platonic, should say Chloe is dead, the one after you sacrifice the Chloe, you know what I’m talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r5tt33th/pseuds/r5tt33th
Summary: Breaking news ! enstranged selfie loving girl found comforting the guy who killed her best friend while sobbing on the bathroom floor.What a funny sight this was gonna be for David or Samuel , hell whoever came in .
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	An Animals Cry's

WAILING.

High pitched wailing followed by wimpering . So eerily familiar to the tone Chloe had sobbed in after finding Rachel . This however was just deeper in pitch , less sad and more stressed but it still held that same feeling of someone calling out for help even though they knew no help would come . 

Like a animal who's wounded and trapped about to be caught by the predator that hurt it. Knowing of it's fate even before it came .

Max couldn't hold her hands desperately against her ears harder . Even then It broke through her childish attempts to silence it , echoing in her brain and bouncing off the tiled walls . With each cry she felt her core shake at the raw emotion of it all . Bones in her body she tried to get to stay grounded in their place wanted to move and help the person in distress. 

Even with her mind wanting her to stay routed in place . She was fighting with herself at this point , should she get up and go ? or stay routed in her spot . It was a internal dilemma , Shaking her head and curling up tighter she tried harder to ignore it all .

If she ignored it then it'll go away right ? This was a cake walk compared to everything else she went through this week right ? Why didn't it feel that way .

She went through so , so much the past week . Seen Chloe's body fall limp so many times . Heard the final cry slip form her childhood friends mouth more then she wanted to . This was getting to her though , like a final nail on Rachel Amber's poorly made coffin.

And She couldn't deal with it , as much as she shook her head and curled up tighter into a ball . Nothing made it shut up and leave her alone . Not her persistent chants it'll all be over soon and she's seen worst . 

None of it made this moment better . At her core Max was selfish , oh so selfish . She couldn't lie and say she didn't consider not listening to Chloe while at the light house . She wanted Chloe alive and well , she didn't care for what happened to people in the town all she wanted was Chloe in those moments.

As always though when shit gets tough Chloe knew what to say and snapped her out of it .

Maybe if Chloe didn't snap her out of her selfish thoughts she wouldn't be in a pool of her own blood on the bathroom floor . Just like she was before any of their adventure this week started . She deserved better , Chloe desevered so much better .

As Max pushed herself into wobbly legs bracing her hand against the bathroom stall . She knew truly Chloe deserved a better friend. 

This Chloe who laid there didn't even recall a ounce of their week together. Not the pool , not the junkyard or even the fucked up bits . This Chloe thought Max forgot her and she did, didn't she . These thoughts hurt her more then she knew the sight of Chloe would .

She prepared herself for the sight she see when she turned the corner . She felt terrible admiting it , but she knew it wouldn't hurt that much to see Chloe's body like that . After her week it was a walk in the park . This particular Chloe death especially as it was the one that started so many .

She moved her body in robotic moments to the shaking form of the Prescott boy not even aware of herself as she did . She knew she should've been angery at him but she wasn't . He was just another pawn in Mister Jefferson's sick game . A mentally unstable boy who just wanted a father figure to guide him . 

That voicemail she got told her that .

As she wrapped her arms around him , she didn't feel scared of him . Not one bit and as his cry's dulled down to a echoing mantra she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He didn't mean to hurt Chloe , and he didn't need to tell her that for her to know but maybe it was for himself more then her.

She didn't wanna hear that though so she just held him tighter luckily for her , he got the gist . Soon she had a boy who had scared her so much the first few days of knowing him , latching onto her like she was a life preserver as he chanted apologizes .

Now after all the rewinds she felt like a mother comforting a child who's just experiencing death for the frist time. Maybe she was as with the corpse that laid a few feet away from them . 

Dull eyes facing up staring off into nothing-ness . Max couldn't bring her own eyes away form them either locked into a never ending staring contest . What would she even think ? Probably make a comment about how Max has betrayed her , sleeping with the enemy or whatever . How she should be the one max was clinging on .

As it seemed the universe wanted to give her a break with another shake form Nathan he barried his face into Max's shoulder finally quieting most his sobs. With that movement it snapped her out of it , grounding her in a way she didn't wanna focus on . 

She didn't wanna focus on what Chloe would've been thinking either , not right now.

Letting her tears fall for the first time since she found Rachel's body . She closed her eyes and just held Nathan back, what a funny sight it would be for whoever walked in , be it Samuel to David. Just in Estranged girl comforts her childhood friends killer.

As she heard the door being pushed open the familer buzzing took over her brain , she just knew when she came to she was in for alot but that wasn't her problem for these remaining moments .

**Author's Note:**

> This is my frist ever a03 fic and honestly have no clue what I'm doing but Max and Nathan are big comfort Characters so this is a random drabble


End file.
